1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic switch device and an electronic device including the magnetic switch device thereof. More particularly, this present invention relates to a magnetic switch device and an electronic device that causes the upper case and the lower case to attach to or repel each other by changing the switch device position.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology advances, various kinds of electronic devices are invented; however, to be effective in attracting consumer attention, the modern electronic devices must not only satisfy consumers demand but also be aesthetically pleasing to attract consumers. Therefore, the same series of an electronic device may have many kinds of appearances and colors. Furthermore, the electronic device may have many kinds of interchangeable shells, allowing consumers to change the shell according to their mood or preference, to satisfy consumers' visual sense of aesthetics or desire for entertainment.
In a common electronic device, the shell of which can be changed, uses a snap to fasten the shell, but the snap has the disadvantage that the snap may be broken if the shell is pressed. Therefore, there is a need to invent a new device to solve the problem of the prior art.